


False Negative

by orbythesea



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbythesea/pseuds/orbythesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Neat trick."</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Negative

She’d been so careful.

Fake name, three flights, four trains. The long blonde hair is gone, cropped short and dyed brown.

When the road dead-ends into a wall, she’s prepared for the sting of the bullet.

Claire turns to face her assailant, wound closing already. He smiles, unphased.

“Neat trick,” he says, glancing down at his watch. “Especially for a human.”

She barely has time to register anything before his gun is pressed against his own jaw.

He falls, rises, smiles again.

“Jack Harkness.” He extends a hand. “So, can we talk now, or do you actually _like_ it rough?”


End file.
